


Snow and Fire

by Elvhenan



Series: Adoribull Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#11. "Don't you dare throw that snowba--goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Fire

"I'd almost prefer the Hissing Wastes to this damnable _cold_!" Dorian exclaims, looking like a lump of shivering cloth in his fur-lined cloak. "How do you even stand it, wearing almost nothing beyond those awful pants? It's _freezing_."

Bull chuckles and shrugs, and when Dorian glances away for a moment he bends down and scoops up some snow.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-- _kaffas_!" Dorian's curse is nearly a yelp as he barely ducks the thrown snow. He's not so lucky the second time. "Fasta vass!" is all the warning Bull gets before the snow around them is incinerated.


End file.
